dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brina Palencia
|birthplace = Oklahoma, U.S. |family = Paul Wingo (spouse) Gino Palencia (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress Singer ADR Director |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2004-current |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins }} Brina Michelle Palencia (born February 13, 1984) is an American voice actress, singer and ADR director who works for FUNimation Entertainment/OkraTron 5000 and occasionally Bang Zoom! Entertainment. She's known for voicing Chiaotzu and Puar in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece, Ciel Phantomhive in Black Butler, Hideyoshi Kinoshita in Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Juvia Lockser in Fairy Tail, Mikoto Suō in School Rumble, Natsuki Shinohara in Summer Wars, Rei Ayanami in the Rebuild of Evangelion films, Ruiko Saten in A Certain Scientific Railgun, Tamama in Sgt. Frog, Vi Graythorn in Case Closed and Touka Kirishima in Tokyo Ghoul. Biography Palencia was born and raised in Oklahoma. As a child, Palencia lived in Honduras until she was 4. Throughout her childhood she went back and forth between La Ceiba, Honduras and Owasso, Oklahoma. Her brother, Gino Palencia, works at Funimation as an ADR engineer and production assistant. Palencia eventually settled in Dallas, Texas. She graduated from Weatherford High School in 2002. While studying at the University of North Texas (UNT), she was influenced by the anime series, Dragon Ball Z. After graduating from UNT with a Bachelor of Arts in Music in 2006, she began her career as a voice actress for FUNimation Entertainment. Palencia was also a director, but eventually decided to become a full-time actress. Apart from her adult female voices, Palencia has been cast in younger male and female roles as well. She was formerly one of the hosts of GameStop TV and was seen in several independent films such as The Ladies of the House and Lumberjack Man. In 2014, she had a starring role as Roman's younger sister Sophia in The CW's science fiction romantic drama Star-Crossed. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Georgie Herbert Walker Prescott III (Tōru Kazama), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Nurse (ep. 73) (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''B't X'' (1996) - Young Teppei Takamiya, Annie (Original Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro (young), Chocolat, Carmen, Rongo (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Nina Tucker *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Eve, Tearju Lunatique *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ai Enma *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Biky (ep. 2), Shige (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kikukawa *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Yuka Izumi *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Moro-dashi, Zashiki Warashi, Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Yumi Azusa *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Chiaotzu, Puar, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Juvia Loxar *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2011) - Nina Tucker *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Cowper (ep. 3B), Mika (ep5B), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Louise (ep. 3) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Chiaotzu, Puar *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Chiaotzu, Puar, Arale Norimaki (FUNimation Dub) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 2a) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Puar (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Tony Tony Chopper, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Tony Tony Chopper *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Tony Tony Chopper *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Puar, Chiaotzu *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Tony Tony Chopper Voice Direction *xxxHOLiC Music *Dragon Ball GT (Vocals; Blue Velvet) *One Piece (Vocals; Memories - Closing 1 / Vocals; Bon Voyage - Opening 4) Musical Direction *Dragon Ball Z Kai External Links *Brina Palencia at the Internet Movie Database *Brina Palencia at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Singers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment